1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to treasure boxes and more particularly to a collapsible treasure box with improved characteristics (e.g., aesthetic appearance, etc.)
2. Related Art
Treasure boxes are well known. Treasure boxes are typically owned by women. A conventional treasure box is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises a parallelepiped container A formed of cardboard having a cover B at one side, the cover B having a magnetic member C in the form of a button adapted to releasably secure to a corresponding magnetic member C on a top center of the container A.
Another conventional treasure box is shown in FIG. 2 and comprises a cylindrical container B1 formed of metal having a top cover A1, a hinge D1 interconnected the cover A1 and a circular top edge of the container B1, and a fastening member (e.g., zipper (as shown), magnetic member, or the like) C1 formed around the top edge of the container B1, the fastening member C1 being adapted to releasably secure to a corresponding fastener member formed on a circular bottom edge of the cover A1.
A further conventional treasure box is shown in FIG. 3 and it is constructed similar to the treasure box shown in FIG. 2 with an exception as detailed below. A resilient metal plate E1 is extended toward both sides of the hinge D1 into the cover A1 and the container B1 respectively. In use, a user has to exert a force to overcome a stored elastic force of the plate E1 in order to open or close the box by holding and pivoting the cover A1 about the hinge D1 clockwise or counterclockwise.
However, the prior treasure boxes are typically trouble-prone (e.g., magnetic members being subject to deformation, resilient member being subject to elastic fatigue, or the like) and thus unreliable in use. Also, it is somewhat visually unattractive. Thus, a need for improvement exists.